For Clementine
by Lady Fei Fei
Summary: "And also…No, don't worry. All right….. Don't be afraid." Warning: Major spoilers & feels from Episode 5: No Time Left.


For Clementine_  
I'll miss you.  
Me too._

It had been so hard for her to pull the trigger. She couldn't help it; she started to cry.  
Lee had always been there for her, always protected her since the very beginning. She could remember saying goodbye to her mom and dad when they left for Savannah. She could remember Sandra becoming a walker. She could remember being in her tree house, a little eight year old girl, all by herself, until Lee found her. And ever since, Clementine had been safe.  
Yes, she had seen enough terrible things to last her a lifetime. But she had to be brave. She had to do it, because that's what Lee wanted. He wanted her to live, to survive, to keep going, and to never be afraid. Lee was never afraid. She had to keep a brave face because he always did.  
_Keep that hair short.  
I will. I'll cut it myself._  
Clementine remembered all of the times that Lee was looking out for her, and all of the sacrifices he had to make. But then he got bit. Why did he have to get bit? She didn't want him to die. She didn't want to lose Lee.  
Lee had taught her to be brave. He showed her how to use a gun. He cut her hair short. He always came after her every time she was in danger. He rescued her from the crazy man who took her away. He had smeared her in the guts and blood of a walker, just to make sure the walkers wouldn't go after her. Even when he couldn't keep going, he made sure she knew just what to do, and where to go, so that she'd be okay. She had to do it. She didn't want to, but she had to, for Lee. He didn't want her to see him become a walker.  
Clementine pulled the trigger.  
Her mom…and her dad...they were gone and now…so was Lee.

It was empty in the countryside; nothing but the grass and the wind. She held the gun that Lee gave her and sat down on a log to rest. She was so sad, and so alone. She was all by herself again, just like when she was in her tree house when Lee found her. Except this time, Lee wasn't going to find her. Lee was dead.  
Clem looked down and noticed shells on the ground….shotgun shells. She picked one up and held it….but they were too big for her gun. Suddenly, something in the distance caught her eye, a movement. She stood up and looked, squinting to see. It looked like two people. But were they walkers? Or were they normal people? If they were normal, would they hurt her? Lock her up in a room like the man from her walkie-talkie did? Or would they be nice, like Lee? Would they help her? Maybe….maybe it was Omid and Christa. Lee had told her to find Omid and Christa, but they weren't at the train like he said they would be. Clementine didn't know what to do. Should she shout out to them or just stay quiet? Lee would've known what to do and he would've done it already.  
The two figures stopped walking and turned in her direction; they had noticed her.  
_And also…No, don't worry. All right….._  
_Don't be afraid._  
She held the gun tighter and made a decision.

[-[-End-]-]

**For Clementine~****  
**  
Author's note: Wow…..I just finished watching gameplay of The Walking Dead Episode 5: No Time Left & it tore me up. I was crying along with Clementine, probably much harder than she was. What a brave little girl, to have gone through everything she went through. That game is amazing & that's really how you tell a story. *applauds Telltale Games*  
"**The Mature rating doesn't really cover how deeply affecting and traumatizing this adventure can be.**"

—

Chuck Osborn, _The Walking Dead Episode 5: No Time Left_ Review

I agree with that review above & I hope I did the ending (and the game) some justice in making this fanfiction.  
I also wanted to share something I posted on my Tumblr about Clementine. It's a bit long, but it sums up so much of how I feel about her. "Clementine is so freakin' strong. For a little nine year old girl, she has been through A LOT. Not only has she seen enough carnage & other terrible things to last her a lifetime, she also saw her parents as walkers, when she had so much hope that they'd be alive, & she also lost Lee. These people were _important_ to her, they cared about her, they wanted to protect her & she's just about lost _everybody.  
_And yet she still had the bravery, the courage, & the smarts to keep going. She was alone with her walker babysitter for a while until Lee found her. She let Lee cut her hair short. She learned how to use a gun. She let Lee smear her in the guts & blood of a walker. She bashed in the head of a walker with a baseball bat. Depending on what choice you made, she stopped Lee from turning. And there's _so much more._ You could tell how hard she tried to keep from crying so many times throughout the game, but in the end, it was just too much. She broke. But she still keep going, because that's what Lee wanted for her, was to survive, and not be afraid, and just keep moving, _keep living_, even if just for his sake. He loved Clem so, so much, just as she loved him. That little girl is AMAZING & don't you ever dare try to tell me otherwise."  
If you have not played the game yet or even watched gameplay, DO IT. It's spectacular. (Although I'm not sure why you'd be reading this fanfic, you'd be severely spoiled, but nevertheless!) I hope you all enjoyed this. :3  
**I do not own The Walking Dead. All ownership of the video game belongs to Telltale Games.**  
Until season two, dearies!  
~Irene


End file.
